


Be We in Paris or in Lansing

by stripedpetunia (waketosleep)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/stripedpetunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't know how to dance, but Charles is a willing teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be We in Paris or in Lansing

**Author's Note:**

> For a slow-dancing prompt on the kink meme.

Charles was laughing at him as he finished tying his bow tie.

"I'm serious," said Erik.

Charles glanced at him in the mirror, still smiling, before turning to face him. He actually made a good try at dapper in the tuxedo. "That's rubbish, anyone can dance."

"I've never learned," said Erik. "Didn't form a part of my education." He said the last word sharply and tried not to feel guilty when Charles flinched.

"Look, it's very simple. I could, er, show you."

Erik looked around nervously, but of course they were just in Charles' bedroom where no one could possibly be spying. "You're going to teach me when we have to leave in an hour for this event of yours?"

"I think you'll find my teaching methods rather non-traditional but effective," said Charles, and he stepped closer, holding up a hand in a silent plea between them.

Erik nodded permission and then Charles' fingers were resting, warm, smooth and uncallused, against his temple.

"Now, take a deep breath," he said, and then Erik was nearly rocked off his feet with an assault of feelings, sights, sounds, strains of waltzes and music he didn't know the name of as Charles just... tossed knowledge into his head.

He almost didn't notice when Charles stepped back. "There," he said briskly. "Still with us?"

Erik shook his head, trying to clear it, and looked down at his feet. He wasn't certain but it seemed that he now knew how to dance. "I don't," he started, and then trailed off.

"Need some practical demonstration?" Charles asked. "Fine, you can lead. Just a light waltz, hmm?" And he stepped right into Erik's personal space (how was that so grating, he'd just been inside his _brain_ ) and picked up his hand lightly, letting the other arm curl around Erik's back and rest lightly on the back of his jacket.

"There's no music," Erik said abruptly, his hand sliding around to the small of Charles' back without his express bidding. He looked straight ahead and there was Charles' floppy hair, slicked back into some semblance of neatness for the evening, and he tried to look away but really, there was nothing else to see.

"No music, you have no imagination," said Charles, and then Erik heard faint strains of a waltz beginning, the singing of strings coming from nowhere in particular. He realized it was inside his head.

"Well, aren't you clever," he said, and Charles counted out a beat and they began to dance, light-stepping, twirling around the room and avoiding the furniture.

"See, simple, just like I told you," said Charles a little breathlessly. "Anyone can learn."

"Yes, the telepathy had no influence on its ease," said Erik dryly.

Charles smothered his laugh in Erik's shoulder and he felt lighter, happier, effervescent, and twirled them a little more briskly to let some of it out.

"I've created a monster," said Charles, and Erik laughed as they stilled and the music faded away. That meant releasing Charles before things got awkward, much as he felt reluctant to do it.

"I suppose we should leave," he said.

"I suppose we should." Charles was beaming up at him, looking so fond Erik had a wild urge to twirl him around the room some more.

"Does that teaching method of yours work with many things?" Erik asked as they straightened themselves out once more and made for the stairs.

"Oh, loads. It's very versatile," said Charles, and there were hints of the same voice he used for his genetics pick-up speech, the little shit.

"Sounds like something that bears exploring, Professor." If Erik's voice dropped a little when he said that, he wasn't going to admit to anything.

Charles cleared his throat awkwardly and Erik smirked to himself. "Yes, quite. At a later time, I think."

 

THE END


End file.
